marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gene Colan (Earth-1218)/Gallery
File:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) from Daredevil Vol 1 27 001.jpg|Gene's "blur motion" renderings is a part of his signature style. File:T'Challa (Earth-616) and Theodore Olebogeng (Earth-616) from Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 28 001.jpg File:Jericho Drumm (Earth-616) and Charles LeJeune (Earth-616) from Strange Tales Vol 1 170 001.jpg|Brother Voodoo from File:Steven Rogers (Earth-616) from Captain America Vol 1 132 001.jpg File:Steven Rogers (Earth-616), Samuel Wilson (Earth-616), and Redwing (Earth-616) Captain America Vol 1 137 001.jpg|Captain America and The Falcon, the first African American superhero in comics. File:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) and Vincent Patilio (Earth-616) from Daredevil Vol 1 25 001.jpg|Gene loved to draw action scenes. File:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) from Daredevil Vol 1 39 001.jpg File:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) from Daredevil Vol 1 41 001.jpg File:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) from Daredevil Vol 1 74 001.jpg|Gene had many complaints from the people assigned to ink his pencils because he drew so much detail. Eventually, he would no longer be assigned inkers and the colorist would simply work with the Gene's penciled shading. File:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) from Daredevil Vol 1 82 001.jpg|Gene went out of his way to draw what no one else had drawn, inadvertently setting the bar higher for his fans to follow. File:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) and Damon Dran (Earth-616) from Daredevil Vol 1 93 001.jpg|Gene felt that fighting scenes should be hard to follow since a real fight would not be much easier to follow. File:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) and Danny French (Earth-616) from Daredevil Vol 1 93 001.jpg|The writers assigned to Gene often had trouble figuring where to put text and sound effects as Gene's pages were filled with details. File:Gene_Colan_Detective_Comics_vol_1_535.jpg File:Stephen Strange (Earth-616) from Doctor Strange Vol 2 36 001.jpg File:Howard the Duck (Earth-791021) from Howard the Duck Vol 1 12 001.jpg File:Namor McKenzie (Earth-616) from Tales to Astonish Vol 1 84 001.jpg File:Domini (Earth-616), Vlad Dracula (Earth-616), and Norrin Radd (Earth-616) from Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 50 001.jpg File:Peter Parker (Earth-616), T'Challa (Earth-616), and Aubrey Pearson (Earth-616) from Marvel Team-Up Vol 1 87 001.jpg File:Gene_Colan_Thor_vs_Hercules.jpg File:Domini (Earth-616) and Vlad Dracula (Earth-616) from Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 47 001.jpg File:Gene_Colan_Wonder_Woman_vol_1_300.jpg File:Anthony Stark (Earth-616) and Harold Hogan (Earth-616) from Tales of Suspense Vol 1 75 001.jpg File:Victor von Doom (Earth-616) from Astonishing Tales Vol 1 8 001.jpg|Gene on Doom File:Mar-Vell (Earth-616), General Bridges (Earth-616), and Carol Danvers (Earth-616) from Captain Marvel Vol 1 3 001.jpg File:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) and Vince Sterling (Earth-616) from Daredevil Vol 1 66 with color 001.jpg|With color File:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) and Vince Sterling (Earth-616) from Daredevil Vol 1 66 no color 001.jpg|Before the color File:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) from Daredevil Vol 1 112 001.jpg File:Conan (Earth-616) and Feng (Earth-616) from Savage Sword of Conan Vol 1 33 001.jpg| File:Vlad Dracula (Earth-616) from Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 15 001.jpg File:Vlad Dracula (Earth-616) from Tomb of Dracula Vol 1 20 001.jpg|Wooden bullets? File:Gene_Colan_Wonder_Woman_vol_1_329.jpg File:Gene_Colan_Art.jpg File:Gene_Colan_Avengers_Scene.jpg File:Gene_Colan_Batman.jpg|From his time drawing for Batman. File:Gene_Colan_Collage_of_Monsters.jpg File:Gene_Colan_Dracula_Sketch.jpg File:Howard the Duck (Earth-791021) and Kiss (Earth-616) from Howard the Duck Vol 1 13 001.jpg|"You wanted the best? You got the best!" -- Que guitar solo File:Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 28 001.jpg File:Gene_Colan_More_Art.jpg File:Gene_Colan_Sea_Warfare.jpg File:Gene_Colan_Strange_Suspense_Stories_vol_1_36.jpg File:Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) from Daredevil Vol 1 26 001.jpg|The introduction of "Mike" Murdock. File:Gene_Colan_grabbed.jpg File:Boris Bullski (Earth-616) and Anthony Stark (Earth-616) from Tales of Suspense Vol 1 93 001.jpg|One of the first, best, and most well-known splash pages in the history of comics! | SeeAlso = }}